Egan Lynch
Egan Lynch is an Atrian Wizard and an S-Class member of the guild Gryphon Gale. He is the most prominent member of the guild and is largely responsible for its 4-time win streak at the Grand Magic Games. Many have taken to calling him "the man closest to the saints". Appearance Egan is a lean, muscular man who stands taller than most of his peers. His skin is dark brown and his eyes are bright red. His white hair falls just past his ears. He wears his guild mark on the side of his neck, colored black. Burn marks creep up from the under his shirt, which is usually a simple short-sleeved v-neck. He is best known for his iconic suit of flame armor. It covers his body from head to toe, the rising, flickering flames all across the suit giving it an intimidating edge. Personality Egan is a very serious man, spending little time doing anything besides work and training, all of it battle. This obsession can be seen even in his ordinary interactions, seeing Phoenix Nest's prank as a psychological attack, and often mentioning how something can help him become stronger. The heat of battle remains the only place he's seen smiling, though that's usually hidden underneath his helmet. Despite this, he still manages to be fairly respectful, and decently polite considering his curt speech. He participates in publicity events and interviews for his guild when he gets the rare free moment. Some of his guildmates like to poke fun at his overly serious nature, which he takes in stride. His obsession with power has led him to idolize Myeloch Latare, the strongest of all wizards, though he tries to keep the depths of his fanboy-ness hidden from the world. Synopsis Shessalie Arc Egan is first seen interrupting the Phoenix Nest guild's dinner on its first day, alongside Harmonia and Simon Jules. After a some arguing between the Gryphon Trio and the Nest, Egan explains that he came to help them start strong and prove themselves to the world as Myeloch's guild. He offered them a choice between a job that was initially brought to Gryphon Gale, posted by Burgess and Sons Mining Co. to investigate recurring hordes of magical beasts, or a battle between the two guilds, promising to spread their names regardless of who won. When suggesting a match, he pinpointed Boriel as the only one he was interested in facing. Several of the Phoenix Nest members said their piece, seemingly eager to take the job. Rowan in particular offered to face Egan in place of Boriel. After some consideration, Egan decided that for the sake of his guildmates, he would only give the Nest the job if at least one of their members came to face them. With that said, he and his guildmates left the hall. When Prim, Drell, Faye, and Ephraim interrupted Gryphon Gale's dinner with Bartholomews, Egan was unfazed, albeit annoyed. He promised to take some responsibility for the commotion. It appeared that he'd been joined for dinner by the Myeloch, and the two had been discussing something before the Nestlings' arrival. While he'd taken Phoenix Nest's mischief in stride, Simon absolutely did not. Egan scolded him, stopping his outburst and lecturing him in the value of staying calm. From the inn, the group went directly to the Phoenix Nest practice field, where he faced off against Rowan. Rowan struggled to land a major blow at first, but then shifted his focus to getting rid of Egan's armor. Egan caught on, and changed into his light armor form when his normal armor struggled to burn in the rain. In the heat of battle, he asked Rowan why he fought. Rowan explained his reason for fighting, after which Egan explained his own reason. He claimed that he wanted to become stronger so that he would never lose again, the words igniting his spirit as well as his flames. After a major blow by Rowan, Egan quickly countered with an attack that finally took down the emotion-make wizard. Rowan made clear his intent to eventually beat Egan clear before admitting defeat. After the next few matches, Egan thanked the guild for indulging them and led his frustrated comrades back to the inn. Magic and Abilities Fire Magic: Egan has an affinity for fire magic, which he uses to create, shape, and manipulate flames. His main uses of this are altering his fire's properties to turn it into a solid as strong as steel, and compressing the flames, turning them into bombs that release that heat with explosive force. He uses the former to create a suit of armor so he can resist the impact of his own bombs, and by directing the force in a specific direction he can use those bombs to propel himself, allowing him to move quickly even when protected by the heavy armor. *'Fire Make:' Heat Guard: Egan produces a pillar of fire, which he shapes around himself into a suit of armor. Being very durable, burning to the touch, and easy for him to repair if damaged, this alone is a potent weapon. But its main purpose is to protect him from his own explosions. Keeping it up gradually drains his ether, so he can reduce the armor’s density or surface area if he needs to save ether or direct it elsewhere. *'Blast Core': Egan creates a small sphere of energy that he can gradually pump more energy into until he decides to detonate it. Even an uncharged core’s explosion can knock someone back, with its power increasing greatly with every moment it charges. He can move these cores freely or attach them to objects. On top of using them to attack, Egan also uses them for mobility. He attaches them to his armor and detonates them to propel himself in any given direction. *'Conversion Bomb': At any moment, Egan can transform pieces of his armor into blast cores with a charge proportional to the strength of the source armor. *'Conversion Temper': Egan can shift the flame from one part of his armor to another to strengthen that part if he needs to defend in a certain direction. This is also the main way he switches between his heavy armor form '''and light armor form'. Heavy encompasses his entire body for a full defense, best used against foes that outspeed him or have wide area attacks. Light focuses the armor only on parts that are subjected to his Blast Cores for movement, like his arms, legs, and back. This form is best for opponents who can get through his armor anyway or who he can't damage without devoting more energy to offense. *'Inferno Prison': Egan produces countless blast cores at once around a large area and charges them. The moment his target touches a single one or Egan decides they're strong enough, they all explode, with Egan directing all cores' force at the target. *'Grand Nova': Egan spends a large chunk of his ether to create a blast core the size of a building, meant to destroy a massive area. '''Immense Durability': Egan appears to be incredibly resistant to damage, being able to continue fighting moments after a direct hit from one of Rowan's strongest attacks, and still standing after subsequently tanking one of his own bombs. Enhanced Reflexes: Egan has shown to possess sharp reflexes, being able to dodge and counterattack with ease with the erratic movement and speed of his light armor form. Trivia *The basic attributes of several GMG competitors have been compiled by Sorcerer Weekly. Egan's stats are as given in the table (the numbers outside the parentheses represent his heavy armor form, the numbers inside represent his light armor form). *In Atria's original draft, Egan was to join the guild midway through the story and gradually become its strongest member by the end, with Boriel as his mentor and Simon as his rival. Quotes *(To Rowan Hoskel) “While you seek to retake what you’ve lost, I seek the power to never lose again." Battles & Events *Egan Lynch vs. Rowan Hoskel Category:People